Excede as Expectativas
by Vampira Black
Summary: Lilian Evans é uma garota muito especial e seus pais tiveram a preocupação que ela continuasse assim, mesmo que este não fosse o desejo dela. Agora em um novo mundo ela vai ter que se adaptar a sua nova realidade e principalmente a James Potter que é um péssimo perdedor...
1. Chapter 1

**"Excede as Expectativas"**

**Autora: Vampira Black**

**Gênero: Geral**

**Universo: Harry Potter (Marotos)**

**Shipper: Lily/James**

**OBS: **

Está é uma obra de ficção sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são da autora J.K. e alguns são meus. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus amados marotos.

Dessa vez não teremos Titio Voldie aparecendo de novo. Lembrando que a ratazana do Pedro não é um dos meus personagens preferidos então ele desta vez não foi limado da fic, mas não espere que ele de muito as caras por aqui.

****** MUITO IMPORTANTE**** FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**** FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**** MUITO IMPORTANTE******

**Capítulo 1: A Coruja**

Lílian estava exausta, havia passado todo o ano nos Estados Unidos e agora que estava finalmente no que figuramente chamava de lar, não sabia ao certo se queria estar ali. Seus pais com certeza já haviam organizado tantos jantares e encontros com Reitores e acadêmicos que Lílian sentia que estaria descansando muito mais se estivesse fazendo testes na Universidade.

Quando chegou não havia ninguém em casa, nem ao menos tinham ido busca-la no Aeroporto, até mesmo quando a aeromoça a segurava pela mão e ficava procurando seus pais pelo saguão ela achou graça, a aeromoça mal podia acreditar que ninguém iria buscar uma criança de dez anos no aeroporto. Antes que ela decidisse chamar a polícia, Lílian conseguiu escapar arrastando sua bolsa para fora do Aeroporto e entrou no Primeiro táxi que viu.

- Rua dos Alfeneiros, por favor. - falou com esforço jogando a mala ao seu lado.

- Está sozinha criança?

- Tenho dinheiro e meus pais estão em casa numa emergência. - o motorista assentiu quando ela lhe mostrou o dinheiro, pelo menos não mentia quando dizia que tinha dinheiro e bem seus pais deviam estar em alguma reunião de emergência para conseguir mais fundos para suas pesquisas ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Enfim depois desta pequena aventura estava em casa, o motorista ao menos foi gentil o suficiente em tirar a mala dela de dentro do carro e esperar ela entrar dentro de casa antes de ir embora. Casa, a grande casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros, mal podia acreditar que estava ali, arrastou vagarosamente as malas pela escada e enfim entrou no seu quarto. Um grande quarto verde água, com todas as coisas que havia deixado para trás desde que haviam descoberto que ela não era normal.

Não que sua família fosse normal, seus pais eram professores na Universidade de Oxford, sua mãe dava aula de Biologia e era especialista na área dos primatas enquanto seu pai era do departamento de genética, como a única pessoa normal da família Petúnia gostava de dizer que sua irmã mais nova era um experimento dos pais, o que sinceramente ela não achava que estava muito longe da realidade.

- Lily? - uma voz reconfortante soou pelo corredor aquecendo a menina por dentro.

- Estou aqui Misty! - falou saindo no corredor e sendo engolfada por um perfume de alfazema que sempre associaria a empregada.

- Oh minha menina não sabia que você chegaria hoje seu eu soubesse teria ido lhe buscar no aeroporto... Vi seus sapatos na porta e levei um susto! - falou a abraçando carinhosamente - E da próxima vez me ligue e avise que está chegando que vou lhe buscar.

- É seu dia de folga...

- Mudei meu dia de folga para as quinta feiras seus pais quase ficaram malucos! - Misty confidenciou fazendo Lily gargalhar.

- Posso imaginar. Onde eles estão?

- Seu pai está em uma Conferência na Escócia, mas ele deve voltar hoje e sua mãe...

- Provavelmente na Biblioteca da Universidade. Tudo bem.

- Uma criança de dez anos não deveria ser tão compreensiva.

- Eu não sinto como se tivesse dez anos. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

Desde que tinha sete anos e sua professora da escola chamou seus pais para conversar afirmando que Lily não prestava a devida atenção nas aulas deixara de ser tratada como criança. Seus pais não gostaram nem um poucos de terem sido chamados à atenção e resolveram fazer um teste de QI WISC-R para ser devidamente esfregado no nariz da professora, até que todos ficaram surpresos com um resultado 172.

Depois de conversar com uma psicóloga os Evans descobriam que sua filha não demonstrava interesse nas aulas, porque já sabia todo o conteúdo apresentado, mas apesar disso a Psicóloga os alertou para não ter grandes esperanças, pois nem toda criança com grande quociente de inteligência se tornavam adultos geniais, então para garantir a genialidade de sua filha mais nova a arrastaram por todas as mais famosas Universidades do Mundo de Oxford a Toudai no Japão e acabaram escolhendo a MIT em Massachusetts, para que ela fosse devidamente estimulada e desde então Lily passava todo seu ano enfurnada em uma Universidade Tendo tantas aulas de matemática e física até filosofia e história, fazendo testes e resolvendo tantos enigmas que frequentemente ia dormir esgotada.

- Pois para mim você é uma menininha de dez anos, que está cansada de viagem por isso mesmo vai tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo um chocolate quente para você e uma grande fatia de bolo, não te alimentam direito naquele lugar! - falou a enxotando para o banheiro e Lily se lembrou que Misty sempre a fazia se sentir em casa. Ate que ouviu um berro da cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou esbaforida.

- Uma coruja! - Misty falou apontando o dedo gordo para a coruja que parecia muito ofendida pela reação da senhora e voou na direção de Lily logo que a viu. Lily automaticamente esticou o braço onde a pequena ave pousou confortavelmente.

- Oh meu Deus, espante esta coisa você vai acabar pegando raiva menina!

- Se acalme Misty, corujas não espalham doenças, na realidade você deveria gostar dela, elas acabam com os ratos. Mas o que está fazendo voando por aqui a essa hora do dia? - Lily perguntou encantada passado os dedos por suas penas macias e a pequena coruja lhe estendeu a patinha.

- Lily seus pais...

- Uma carta? - perguntou surpresa pegando o pesado envelope da pata da coruja sem entender como não tinha visto aquilo antes. E antes mesmo que Lily abrisse seu conteúdo a coruja abriu asas e sobrevoou a cabeça de Misty que deu um grande grito e depois foi embora.

- O que foi isso?

- Vá se lavar, meu Deus se você pegar alguma doença, por causa, desta coisa seus pais vão me matar...

- Tranquila Misty. - Falou abrindo o pesado envelope amarelado que estava lacrado com cera, um bonito e estilizado H envolto em quatro animais selava a carta e Lily teve pena de quebra-lo.

- Isso foi uma brincadeira de seus amigos?

- Como nós duas bem sabemos, eu não tenho amigos Misty...

Um pergaminho pesado se desdobrou sobre a mesa e Lily pode ver de novo o H agora em um brasão e distinguir os animais, um leão, uma cobra, uma águia e um texugo, logo abaixo se lia em grandes letras ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS. Passou um dedo pelo brasão e sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiar.

_** Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore**_

_** (Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)**_

_** Prezada Sra. Evans,**_

_** Temos o prazer de informar que a V.S.a tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros, equipamentos necessários e o contato da Vice Diretora Professora Minerva McGonagall em caso de dúvidas considerando sua falta de conhecimento sobre o Mundo da Magia.**_

_** O ano letivo começa em 1 de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja ate 31 de julho, no mais tardar.**_

_** Atenciosamente**_

_** Alvo Dumbledore**_

_** Diretor**_

- Oh meu Deus! - Lily soltou com os olhos arregalados com varias perguntas explodindo em sua cabeça.

- Misty o que esta acontecendo? - uma senhora com grandes olhos verdes e cachos castanhos perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Lilian, espero que não esteja dando trabalho para a Misty. - falou virando o nariz para a grande fatia de bolo que ainda esperava sob a pia.

- A Lily nunca me da trabalho senhora Evans. - Misty se apressou a dizer.

- Vamos para sala conversar Lilian e você me dirá como foi à viagem. - a senhora Evans falava calmamente deixando a cozinha - Lilian? Lilian estou falando com você, o que esta acontecendo?

- Fui aceita em uma escola! - falava com os olhos brilhando!

- Uma escola? Do que você esta falando, você não precisa ir para escola queria, você já esta numa das melhores Universidades do Mundo!

- Eu não quero ir para Universidade, quero ir para uma escola com pessoas da minha idade! - falou batendo o pé deixando Misty impressionada, Lily nunca pedia nada a seus pais.

- Eu não sei que escola e essa que você esta falando, mas conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde quando seu pai chegar. - falou decidida.

- Tem certeza que isso não e uma brincadeira de alguém, docinho? - perguntou não querendo ver sua pequena menina magoada.

- E quem perderia o tempo brincando comigo Misty? - falou dobrando cuidadosamente o pergaminho e vendo a lista de equipamentos e livros que teriam de comprar. Livro padrão de feitiços, historia da magia, mil ervas e fungos mágicos... Seus dedos cocavam só de pensar em abrir um destes livros. Só de pensar que todo um mundo novo podia se abrir a sua frente Lily não conseguia deixar de sorrir de alegria.

Depois de ser obviamente despachada por sua mãe, Lily correu para o seu quarto, a fim de tomar um banho e enfim comer sua prometida fatia de bolo com chocolate quente, nem podia acreditar que existia uma chance dela se livrar da Universidade. Não que não aprendesse coisas interessantes, mas aprender por 18 horas por dia todos os dias, sem ter ninguém a não ser professores e estudiosos ao seu redor era realmente cansativo. Às vezes desejava ter prestado atenção a cada palavra que a senhora Wyler sua ultima professora na escola ensinava, assim não teria se metido em tal confusão.

- Docinho, seu pai chegou. - Misty falou fazendo Lily pular da cama.

Desceu correndo as escadas e encontrou seus pais lhe esperando na Biblioteca, onde tudo parecia ser resolvido naquela casa.

- Sua mãe me falou que recebeu o convite para estudar em uma escola. - o senhor Evans falou passando a Mao pelos espessos cabelos Ruivos que Lily herdara.

- Isso mesmo. - falou lhes entregando o envelope que a coruja havia lhe dado.

Os Evans liam a carta ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam, Lily podia ver na cara deles que eles se perguntavam se ela tinha enlouquecido de vez e Lily explicou-lhes como havia recebido a carta, fazendo com que os olhos de seu pai abrissem cada vez mais, as sobrancelhas de sua mãe quase alcançam o couro cabeludo.

- Lilian, isto obviamente só pode ser um brincadeira.

- Não e. Eu sei que não. - falou teimosamente.

- Mesmo que não seja você já esta estudando em outro lugar. - seu pai falou com toda paciência.

- Como podem ver na lista de livros que devo comprar vou aprender coisas totalmente novas e diferentes!

- Nos realmente não podemos permitir isso, Lilian sentimos muito, mas não podemos deixar você estragar seu futuro.

- Mas.

- Essa conversa acabou querida, vá se arrumar para o jantar. - sua mãe falou colocando um ponto final na historia.

Lily mal podia acreditar que seus pais não permitiriam que ela fosse para Hogwarts, mas se fosse sincera consigo mesmo eles nem ao menos havia acreditado na sua historia, mas ela sabia que, de alguma forma ela sabia que Hogwarts existia e quem sabe finalmente ela não fosse se sentir normal se estivesse lá?

Sem desistir de Hogwarts subiu para o quarto com a carta na Mao, tinha o contato da Professora McGonagall e nem que tivesse que ficar caçando corujas por toda a noite, ela entraria em contato com a Professora. Seus pais podiam não ouvi-la, mas eles sempre prestavam atenção no que seus professores queriam. Sacou uma caneta e uma folha de papel, onde rapidamente solicitou a presença da professora McGonagall na sua casa o mais rápido possível. Estava já pensando em como sair de casa sem ser vista quando viu a pequena coruja que tinha trago a carta parada em sua janela, ela parecia estar esperando pacientemente por sua resposta lhe estendendo a patinha.

- Você e incrível... - Lily falou feliz amarrando com cuidando a carta - Pena que eu não tenho um ratinho aqui para você. Boa viagem!

Lily estava agradecendo pelo dia seguinte ser sábado, seus pais nunca mudavam suas agendas, a não ser que tivessem uma conferencia. Mas se tudo desse certo seu pai passaria o dia no laboratório que havia criado no sótão fazendo algumas experiência e sua mãe, estaria na biblioteca estudando a Monografia de seus alunos de Mestrado. Só esperava que a professora viesse.

- Lilian estamos esperando por você. - seu pai gritou da escada e ela correu para o banheiro para lavar as mãos.

- Oh então te deixaram sair do hospício? - Petúnia perguntou se servindo de batatas.

- Bom ver você também Petúnia, já decidiu o que quer fazer da vida? - Lily perguntou fazendo Petúnia ficar vermelha, aquele era um assunto recorrente.

- Sim já me decidi e não vou para a Faculdade. - Petúnia falou com o queixo erguido, com seus dezesseis anos ela se sentia péssima por não ter nenhuma das vocações de seus pais, enquanto Lilian era tratada como um pequeno gênio.

- O que? - todos perguntaram juntos.

- Eu vou me casar e ter uma família.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Petúnia este e um assunto muito importante, depois conversaremos sobre isso. - a senhora Evans falou reprovadora.

- Mas mãe...

- Depois, agora comam.

- Lilian depois de comermos vamos conversar sobre o que você aprendeu este ano, não tivemos muitas noticias suas, mas o professor Reif me disse que fez avanços brilhantes.

- Não íamos conversar sobre eu não ir para uma Universidade? - Petúnia perguntou empurando suas ervilhas com o garfo.

- Você ainda esta no ensino médio Petúnia, tenho certeza que quando chegar a hora certa vai escolher com sabedoria o que quer estudar. - seu pai falou com paciência e Petúnia bufou irritada.

- Certo... Perdi a fome. Boa noite. - Petúnia resmungou os deixando sozinhos.

- Petúnia!

- A deixe querida, ela tem muito que pensar.

Depois de contar os grande feitos que havia realizado em MIT neste ano, Lily finalmente foi liberado para ir dormir. Subiu as escadas arrastando o pé e Petúnia estava a sua espera com a porta do quarto aberta a olhando com desdém.

- Você vai ver só eu vou ter uma família normal, com um filho lindo, vou dar tudo, absolutamente tudo que ele quiser e vai ser tratado como um príncipe o jeito que eu deveria ser tratada!

- Boa sorte com isso.

Lily falou sem se abalar, se Petúnia criasse seu imaginário sobrinho assim, Lily já podia prever a peste que ele iria se tornar, mas não tinha porque se preocupar podia apostar ate seu ultimo neurônio que não teria muito convívio com Petúnia e sua família perfeita do futuro. No momento a única coisa que importava para ela era a cama, o dia seguinte tinha que chegar logo.

Ela mal sentia que tinha fechado os olhos quando foi acordada com uma batida na porta.

- Lily docinho, e melhor você descer.

- Misty? São que horas?

- Venha logo, não sei o que você fez, mas tem uma mulher na biblioteca com seus pais e disse se chamar Minerva McGonagall. - Lily pulou de tal jeito na cama que ficou tonta - Lave o rosto pelo menos antes de descer. - Misty pediu.

Lily desceu correndo as escadas e podia ouvir que seus pais não estavam gostando nenhum pouco do desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Imagino que você seja a senhoria Lilian Evans. - uma senhora magra e alta com enorme chapéu sobre os cabelos perfeitamente penteados falou serenamente.

- Muito prazer. - Lily falou animada sem encarar os pais.

- Lilian foi você que chamou a... Professora aqui? - seu pai perguntou passando os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Acho melhor nos sabermos melhor para onde estarei indo este ano. - Lily falou dando de ombros sabendo muito bem que a veia saltando na testa da mãe nunca era um bom sinal.

- Você vai voltar para MIT assim que suas ferias terminarem - sua mãe falou categoricamente.

- Eu vou para Hogwarts. - falou decidida.

- Lilian nos somos seus pai e sabemos o que e melhor para você e não vamos gastar uma pequena fortuna para te enviar para uma escola de loucos!

- Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para pagar meus estudos em Hogwarts. Não deve passar de cem mil não e mesmo Professora?

- Bem depois de converter para galeões...

- Onde arrumou este dinheiro? - Seu pai perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Fazendo alguns serviços...

- Lilian Evans você fez e cobrou por trabalhos acadêmicos na Universidade? - sua mãe perguntou horrorizada.

- Paga ou não Professora? - Lily perguntou.

- Eu acho melhor todos nos conversarmos com mais calma. - a professora falou lançando um olhar de aviso para Lily por trás de seus pequenos óculos retangulares.

- Não tem muito o que conversar Professora, eu vou para Hogwarts.

- Não seja irracional Lilian, tenho certeza que o Professor Reif...

- Se eu não for para Hogwarts não vou para lugar nenhum e se acha que sou irracional agora nem imaginam o que eu posso fazer ou deixar de fazer na MIT.

- Lilian Jane Evans!

- Se acalmem todos! - a professora falou se levantando - Todos inclui você senhorita Evans. Acho que não fui o suficientemente clara antes de sermos interrompidos. Deixar a Lilian sem treinamento e sem sabe o que pode ou não fazer pode acarretar perigos não só para ela como para as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Minha filha e completamente normal, não existe este negocio de magia. - Sua mãe falou a puxando para os seus braços. - Não e mesmo querida?

- Lilian tem algo que queira conta para os seus pais?

- Aconteceram algumas coisas... Um garoto uma vez puxava meu cabelo todo dia na sala de aula ate que eu fiquei realmente brava e quis que ele ficasse careca.

No dia seguinte todo o cabelo dele tinha caído...

- Ora e apenas coincidência...

- E quando eu tentei pegar o Sr Miles da arvores fiquei com medo de subir e ele desceu flutuando para os meus braços... E também tem o zelador Grove. – falou sem encarar os pais.

- o Zelador Grove alguma vez chegou perto de você Lilian? - sua mãe perguntou com medo, o homem havia sido acusado de molestar crianças e estava preso desde um incidente na escola.

- Ele gostava de olhar para as meninas no recreio e uma vez me pediu para pegar uma vassoura para ele no armário, mas eu não fui então ele mandou outra

menina no meu lugar ela tinha medo do zelador então não disse não. Mas eu fiquei com pena dela e quando o zelador foi atrás dela eu fiquei com medo e... E desejei que ele morresse e ele... - falou contendo o choro foi depois disso que Lily perdeu o interesse nas aulas e sua professora chamou seus pais.

- Foi quando ele pegou fogo... - seu pai completou a historia - Ninguém nunca soube como aquilo tinha acontecido...

- Querido não foi culpa da Lilian, aquele pervertido... Alguém com certeza resolveu se vingar e...

- Lilian querida pode fazer uma coisa para mim? - a professora perguntou sentindo pena da pequena ruiva que tremia enquanto seus pais discutiam como um homem tinha pego fogo no meio do corredor da escola primaria.

- Claro. - falou feliz por prestar atenção em outra coisa.

- Segure minha varinha. - falou lhe estendendo a elegante varinha de cedro e Lily sentiu um comichão por todo seu corpo.

- O que você esta fazendo? - a senhora Evans perguntou assustada.

- Diga depois de mim wingardium leviosa... - falou colocando uma pena sobre a mesa.

- wingardium leviosa... - Lily falou sendo seu braço se mover e a pena subiu e subiu enquanto os olhos de seus pais se arregalavam.

- Como podem ver a sua filha precisa aprender a usar corretamente a magia.

- Lily... - sua mãe se lamuriou.

- Fique tranquila Professora Lilian ira para Hogwarts. - seu pai decretou e Lily quase soltou um grito de alegria.

...

** Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo A Arte do Amor, mas esta historia não saia da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum e eu meio que travei na outra. Então comecei a escrever, espero que gostem.**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	2. Refrigerante de Laranja

**Capítulo 2: Refrigerante de Laranja**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que a professora McGonagall havia ido até a Rua dos Alfeneiros e convencido os Evans de que sua filha mais nova deveria ir para Hogwarts, mas desde então ele não tocaram mais no assunto e Lilian estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos de tanta ansiedade. Tinha tantas coisas para fazer, tanto livros novos para ler, uma nova cultura para aprender, mas não sabia como tocar no assunto com seus pais sem que eles ficassem furiosos e mudassem de ideia.

- Lilian nós finalmente conseguimos conversar com o Professor Reif e apesar dele ficar muito aborrecido com este afastamento não programado, ele permitiu que você voltasse para a Universidade depois que você terminar seja lá o que estiver fazendo em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada mamãe. - Lily falou sem se exaltar, sabia muito bem que não devia abusar da sorte e que o professor Reif estar aborrecido era o eufemismo do ano, ele não queria nem ao menos permitir que ela voltasse para passar as férias com a família na Inglaterra.

- E temos de conversar muito seriamente sobre todo esse dinheiro que ganhou fazendo atos imorais mocinha!

- Querida, depois falaremos sobre isso. Acho melhor usar as direções que a professora McGonagall nos deu e comprar tudo que é necessário para esta nova escola. - seu pai falou suspirando, Lily bem sabia que ele estava pensando em tudo que tinha deixado de fazer desde que a Professora apareceu em sua porta.

- O que está acontecendo? Reunião de família tão cedo? - Petúnia perguntou aborrecida.

- Nós estamos de saída Petúnia quer alguma coisa da Rua?

- Se me esperar eu...

- Não é melhor ficar em casa, quando voltarmos temos de te contar algumas coisas e esperamos que tudo de certo. - o senhor Evans falou se levantando com sua esposa e Lilian, Petúnia mais uma vez se sentiu excluída.

Petúnia ficou furiosa por ter sido dispensada, o que acontecia desde que sua insuportável irmãzinha tinha ido para Universidade.

- Misty, porque ninguém me conta nada dentro desta casa? - perguntou irritada assustando Misty que já preparava o almoço.

- É complicado menina. Mas com certeza eles vão te explicar tudo.

- Até você sabe? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a pirralha, não tem? Tudo é sempre sobre ela...

- Vamos, não fique aborrecida porque seus pais sobrecarregam a Lily, você os tem só para si o ano inteiro ela só está aqui durante as férias.

- Ah eu sempre soube que ela era sua favorita Misty, não precisa começar um discurso. - resmungou batendo a porta deixando Misty sozinha sem saber como ainda aguentava esses arroubos de adolescente já estava muito velha para isso.

Lily seguia atrás dos seus pais que pareciam perdidos, tinha uma vontade insana de arrancar o pequeno mapa da mão de seu pai, mas achava que tinha que escolher bem suas batalhas principalmente quando descobriu que podia levar um animal para escola e estava decidida a ter uma coruja, até mesmo tinha pego dinheiro em seu esconderijo secreto apenas para este fim. Queria uma pequena coruja marrom com plumas macias, sim ainda podia sentir a maciez na ponta dos dedos.

- Não, não podemos estar no lugar certo Lewis... - a senhora Evans falou espantada olhando para a vitrine imunda com uma placa de latão precariamente pendurada informando que estavam no Caldeirão Furado.

- Mas é exatamente onde devemos estar.

- Hum acho que estamos atrapalhando as pessoas. - Lily falou vendo que as pessoas ao seu redor nem ao menos se davam conta do que estava por trás daquela porta, na verdade nem pareciam enxergar aquela porta.

O pai de Lily abriu a porta com cuidado para o bar sujo e empoeirado, tinha pessoas suspeitas nos cantos fumando grandes cachimbos e dois homens jogavam cartas que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida antes e ela podia jurar que elas estavam se mexendo sozinha. Lily também escutou sua mãe suspirar alto e resmungar que aquele era um bar de Hippies drogados.

- Com licença senhor, estamos procurando o beco diagonal. - Lily falou antes que seus pais batessem em retirada.

- Oh então temos trouxas por aqui... Vai para Hogwarts mocinha?

- Sim senhor.

- Então vamos no ver muito ainda. Eu sou Tom.

- Lilian Evans.

- Lilian, pelo amor de Deus... - sua mãe falava nervosamente ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta dando a impressão que sairia dali correndo a qualquer segundo.

- Venham vou lhe mostrar o caminho. - Tom falou ignorando os trouxas e Lily foi atrás dele.

- Vocês não vêm? - Lily perguntou para os pais que estavam parados feito estátuas ainda assimilando o local, e sua mãe guinchou de verdade quando uma velhota sem dentes sorriu para ela e lhe ofereceu um vidro cheio de olhos de dragão.

- Bem vindos ao Beco Diagonal! - Tom falou animado abrindo o caminho para eles e fazendo com que um muro de tijolos vermelhos desaparecesse a sua frente - Na volta parem e tomem uma bebida meu Hidromel é o melhor de toda Inglaterra!

- Oh meu DEUS... - Gretel gritou fazendo algumas pessoas olharem para elas.

Os bruxos andavam de um lado para o outro com grandes vestes apesar do calor insuportável que fazia a maioria usava grandes chapeis, de todas as cores, formatos e tamanhos. E Lily teve uma vontade de comprar um roxo com pena verdes ácido, mas seu pai rapidamente apontou que sua lista pedia apena um chapéu pontudo simples.

- Primeiro vamos ao Banco trocar o dinheiro e depois compraremos tudo da lista. - Lewis falou decidido.

- E depois podemos explorar? - Lily perguntou ansiosa e Lewis viu o mesmo olhar no rosto de sua esposa e ficou surpreso.

- E sim depois podemos explorar.

Os três Evans passaram o dia correndo por quase todo o Beco Diagonal, até chegarem a Travessa do Tranco onde sabiamente o senhor Evans se recusou a entrar apesar dos convites de um bruxo persistente. Tomaram sorvetes e Lily sentiu que sua vida já havia começado a mudar, fazia anos que não tomavam um sorvete com os pais, era como se de repente tudo estivesse voltando ao normal.

- Vou ser bem franca em dizer que até agora não estava acreditando nesta história toda Lilian e estava disposta a impedi-la de ir para Hogwarts no dia primeiro, mas depois de tudo que vimos... Não podemos ignorar todo este mundo e tudo que você poderá fazer e compreender com tantas coisas novas...

- É um mundo novo e espero que se saia tão bem nele que possa ajudar também em suas pesquisas quando voltar para MIT. - o senhor Evans falou com um sorriso e Lily quase murchou pensou que nunca mais precisaria voltar para aquele lugar, mas pelo menos teria sete anos para convencer seus pais do contrário.

- E também não queremos que deixe seus estudos de lado, conversamos com a Professora McGonagall e ela concordou em permitir que você continue seus estudos formais. - a senhora Evans apontou.

- Pode deixar...

Passaram praticamente todo o dia no Beco Diagonal, enquanto esperavam que as vestes de Lilian ficassem prontas, seguiram para uma livraria e ficaram perdidos lá dentro. Além dos livros da lista, compraram diversos livros que nunca haviam ouvido falar e levaram um susto tão grande quando uma das fotografias de um dos autores cocou o nariz que a senhora Evans o jogou para o alto.

Por fim depois de muita negociação e se comprometer a não deixar o animal voando pela casa, Lily teve a permissão de comprar uma coruja. E depois de muitos exames e considerações acabou escolhendo uma pequena coruja negra que parecia cantar para ela, quando Lily a escovou com os dedos ela lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento tão profundo que Lily se apaixonou imediatamente.

Depois de muitos equipamentos, uma coruja, varinha, vestes e muitos, muitos livros os três saiam sobrecarregados do Beco Diagonal. Tom rapidamente lhe ofereceu um pequeno baú para levar tudo para casa, obviamente por uma pequena quantia, os Evans duvidavam que tudo aquilo caberia no baú, mas tudo foi lá para dentro e ainda sobrava espaço, o senhor Evans conseguiu colocar tudo com facilidade dentro do carro, enquanto Lily levava sua coruja ao seu lado com muito orgulho.

Já bem distante dali, em uma rua tradicionalmente bruxa, um grupo também se preparava para fazer sua incursão de compras para Hogwarts...

- E ai Pontas preparado para o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts? - Sirius Black um garoto de profundos olhos azuis cabelos negros como carvão perguntou sorridente.

- Se estou preparado? Parecia que não chegava nunca! Minha mãe está desconsolada pelo tempo ter passado tão rápido. - James com seu cabelo arrepiado e óculos na ponta do nariz ria enquanto jogava um pomo para o alto.

- E o Aluado vai comprar o material com agente? - Sirius perguntou lhe roubando o pomo.

- O Pai dele falou que vai encontrar com agente lá. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Não acredito que nossos pais ainda tem que levar agente ao Beco Diagonal, quantas vezes já não fomos lá? Como se não conseguíssemos comprar nosso próprio material, temos uma lista!

- E é exatamente por isso que estaremos lá Sirius, para garantir que vocês comprem tudo da Lista e não gastem tudo comprando uma vassoura nova. - A senhora Potter falou entrado na sala com o marido logo atrás de si.

- Vocês dois já virão à nova vassoura que foi lançada, uma Nimbus parece ser excelente! - o senhor Potter falou animado.

- Se eu vi? Carrego uma foto dela junto comigo! - James falou sorridente.

- Isso já é argumento o suficiente para estarmos lá. - a senhora Potter falou pegando um pote de pó de flú - Andem logo, não querem deixar o Remus esperando.

- Não podemos aparatar? - Sirius perguntou docemente.

- Que tal perguntar novamente daqui a sete anos? - o Senhor Potter falou lhe bagunçando os cabelos fazendo Sirius saltar para trás.

- Olha o penteado.

- Vamos logo mãe, senão o Almofadinhas aqui vai querer um espelho e um pente e já vai ser primeiro de setembro antes que consigamos sair de casa...

- Tão engraçadinho... E a sua prometida combinou um encontro com ela?

- Cala a boca Sirius... - James resmungou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- A Kate ainda não chegou de viagem com os pais Sirius, mas já os convidei para vir tomar um lanche conosco assim que voltarem da Bélgica.

- Mãããe... O Almofadinhas não precisa de mais incentivo! E a Kate não é minha prometida! - falou ofendido.

- Mas formam um casal tão fofo! - a senhora Potter falou num suspiro.

- Vamos logo meninos, antes que sua mãe comece as escolher os enfeites de mesa do casamento. - o senhor Potter falou os empurrando.

James e Sirius encontraram Remus no beco diagonal e antes mesmo que seus pais conseguissem falar uma única palavra os três correram para a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, seus pais já acostumados a essa rotina foram direto para Grigontes. Florean Fortescue tinha apenas trinta anos, mas a sua sorveteria era uma das mais famosas de toda Inglaterra.

- Então os jovens já estão indo para Hogwarts?

- Sim, senhor. Não estaremos mais vindo aqui toda semana para tomar sorvetes.

- Vai sentir nossa falta senhor Florean? - James perguntou terminando seu sundae

- Vou sentir falta dos seus galeões, mas não vou sentir falta de tudo que vocês aprontam. - Florean falou bagunçando o cabelo de Remus.

- Até parece, quando vocês não aparecem por aqui esse chato fica todo preocupado pensando que alguma coisa aconteceu. - a senhora Fortescue apontou.

- Não se preocupe, estaremos de volta nas férias de inverno! - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Mandem lembranças para o professor Dumbledore por mim. - Florean falou recolhendo as tacas vazias de sorvete.

- Acho que o professor Dumbledore, não vai ter muito o que falar com alunos do primeiro ano. - Remus lembrou.

- Ah eu posso apostar que vocês vão ver muito o diretor nestes próximos sete anos em Hogwarts... Agora vão atazanar as outras lojas seus pais estão esperando.

De volta a Rua dos Alfeneiros, os Evans estavam na Biblioteca enquanto Lily se corroia de vontade de correr para seu quarto e agarrar seus livros novos, mas infelizmente seus pais queriam que esperassem Petúnia chegar para contar as novidades para ela. Não que Petúnia fosse ficar muito impressionada, Lily podia jurar que sua irmã daria um jeito para achar tudo muito aborrecido.

- Misty falou que estavam me esperando na biblioteca...

- Claro Petúnia, precisamos conversar. Quer chá?

- Vocês perderam um grande concerto hoje. - Petúnia resmungou se sentando no sofá.

- Do que você está falando Petúnia? - a senhora Evans perguntou se servindo de chá.

- Pelo visto quando o pequeno gênio chegam vocês esquecem que tem duas filhas.

- Petúnia, nós temos coisas muitos importantes para conversar agora.

- E então que grande mistério é esse que está acontecendo e que me deixaram de fora? A pirralha já terminou a faculdade e vai começar a própria empresa de mineração ou alguma merda do gênero?

- Olha a língua, Petúnia! - a senhora Evans resmungou - Bem como você já sabe sua irmã é muito especial.

- E nós descobrimos que ela é mais especial do que nós esperávamos. - o senhor Evans explicou com cuidado.

- Vocês podem parar de enaltecer a pirralha e falar logo o que está acontecendo?

- Eu fui aceita em uma escola de magia e começo em setembro. - Lily concluiu.

- Como?

- Petúnia nós só estamos te avisando para o caso de ver algo de estranho acontecendo ao redor da Lilian e não se assustar. - a senhora Evans falou num suspiro.

- Espera então o pequeno gênio também pode fazer magia? - petúnia perguntou horrorizada.

- Isso é muito importante Petúnia e você não pode contar para ninguém. - o senhor Evans pediu.

- Como se alguém fosse acreditar em mim... Eu mesma não estou acreditando. - falou incrédula - Então você é mais anormal do que pensávamos? - Petúnia falou ceticamente.

- Petúnia não fale assim, sua irmã tem um dom, devemos estar orgulhosos dela.

- Incrível que todo mundo tem que estar orgulhoso da pirralha, mas nem ao menos se lembram que eu existo!

- Petúnia menos drama, por favor. Nós não dedicamos a Lilian um terço do tempo que dedicamos a você. - Lewis falou esfregando a testa parecia que aquele ciclo de conversa sempre se repetia.

- Por causa, dela vocês não foram ao meu concerto de piano! - Petúnia apontou irritada.

- Você odeia as aulas de piano, se recusou a participar do concerto, como poderíamos saber que no último momento você decidiria se apresentar? - a senhora Evans perguntou espantada.

- Vocês deveriam estar lá. - falou brava subindo as escadas correndo.

- E eu que sou a filha anormal? - Lily perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não fale assim Lilian sua irmã está tomada pelos hormônios da adolescência, em algum momento isto vai passar.

- Pelo menos é o que vocês esperam né... Vou para o meu quarto quero dar uma olhada nos livros que compramos.

- Lilian quando terminar pode me empresar os livros? Quero dar uma olhada neles também.

- Lewis!

- Querida, é todo um mundo novo a ser explorado, sabe como isso pode modificar nossas pesquisas?

- Sem problemas pai. Só não se esqueçam que não podem documentar suas descobertas o mundo bruxo deve continuar do mesmo jeito que está.

Lily se sentou em sua escrivaninha com o seu Exemplar de Livro de Padrão de Feitiços e sua varinha do lado, por enquanto não poderia estudar na prática, mas sempre sentia um prazer estranho só por ter sua varinha ao seu lado. E o mais importante queria descobrir o porquê do uso da varinha, seria ela um condutor de magia? Teria como fazer feitiços sem ela? Já anotando todas suas questões no caderno, nem ao menos havia aberto seu livro quando sentiu alguém atrás de si.

- Então você é mais esquisita do que agente pensava...

- Para você ver. O que você quer? - Lily perguntou impaciente.

- Quando você vai embora?

- Já querendo se livrar de mim? Sinto lhe informar que só vou embora em setembro.

- Papai não foi ao meu concerto por sua causa!

- Petúnia eu estou trancada no meu quarto estudando e vou continuar assim até eu ir para Hogwarts. Não é como se eu estivesse implorando por atenção aqui.

- Porque você não vai logo embora se é tão superior?

- Porque eu acabei de fazer 11 anos e aparentemente não posso cuidar de mim mesma. Enfim a sociedade é um saco, brigue com ela e não comigo.

- Argh! Você é insuportável! - falou saindo batendo a porta.

- Argh para você também...

Enfim havia chego o grande dia e os Evans mal podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Havia chego muito cedo à Estação porque não queriam que ninguém visse eles tentando atravessar uma coluna de concreto, principalmente se não desse certo. Por isso havia poucas pessoas circulando pela estação 9 3/4, mas ainda assim Lily conseguia ver magia por toda sua volta.

- Eu já vou entrar. - Lily falou depois de seu pai ajuda-la a embarcar seu baú. - Então vejo vocês no natal.

- Lilian, não se esqueça de estudar para o que realmente importa, e se você não gostar ou se adaptar a tudo isso nos telefone que iremos lhe buscar imediatamente. - a senhora Evans falou ainda alarmada com toda a novidade.

- Não existe telefone no mundo bruxo mãe, mas quem sabe não te envio uma coruja?

- Não ouse!

- Não esperem notícias minhas, até! - falou acenando para os pais.

Lily quase teve um ataque histérico quando sua mãe que se não se adaptasse iriam busca-la. Chorou e discutiu por um ano inteiro contando como odiava a MIT e eles falaram que ela iria se acostumar. Com apenas sete anos havia sido jogada num mundo completamente novo, não tivera a chance nem ao menos de passar pela infância ou adolescência, todos no MIT a tratavam como adulto, todo mundo parecia pensar que tinha um cérebro de um adulto de 75 anos. Sendo que mal conseguia entender porque era tão importante resolver aquela droga de equação universal da onda ou qualquer outro problema que eles adoravam esfregar no seu nariz.

E ainda tinha os alunos... O Professor Reif adorava esfregar na cara os seus alunos que uma garota de dez anos conseguia resolver a maioria das questões que eles nem ao menos sonhavam, então obviamente todos os alunos a odiavam. As únicas pessoas com quem ela podia contar eram os professores e eles só gostavam dela se resolvesse os problemas deles. Por isso mesmo estava decidida, iria fazer amigos em Hogwarts de qualquer jeito nem que tivesse de aprender todos os feitiços daquele livro antes de entrar na escola. Já estava na desvantagem, afinal pelo que havia entendido 90 por cento dos alunos da escola vinham de famílias bruxas, não poderia fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, mas não quer dizer que não podia treinar. E agora sentia que estava preparada.

Entrou no expresso e viu apenas alguns alunos dispersos todos com capas negras e se sentiu mal com seu pequeno vestido xadrez. Um dos alunos com cabelos muito ruivo como ela carregava um distintivo reluzente onde se lia monitor.

- Vem de família não mágica? - perguntou sorridente.

- Sim...

- Muito prazer sou Arthur Wesley, monitor da Grifinória. Pode se sentar em qualquer cabine, mais tarde se tiver fome uma senhora vai passar vendendo comida.

- Obrigada.

- Tem galeões ou só dinheiro trouxa? Posso trocar para você se não tiver...

- Não meus pais me deram alguns galeões, mas obrigada.

- Hum eu posso ver o dinheiro do seu mundo?

- Ah eu só tenho moedas... - Lily falou pegando algumas moedas do bolso de seu vestido.

- Incrível... - Arthur falou examinando a moeda de 5 pences.

- Pode ficar com ela.

- Oh eu não posso eu...

- Claro que pode, tenho um pote cheio delas.

- Obrigado! E nem perguntei seu nome!

- Lilian Evans. - falou lhe estendendo a mão.

- Muito prazer Lilian Evans, qualquer problema me procure e muito obrigado pela moeda, vai pra minha coleção! - falou contente.

- Disponha. - Lily falou sorridente seguindo para as cabines.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor fogos de arifício passaram zunindo sobre a sua cabeca e um grunhido animalesco saiu de dentro de uma das cabines que foi fechada rapidamente. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que enfim se encaixaria em algum lugar, finalmente. Entrou em uma das últimas cabines e decidiu que se outros alunos já soltavam fogos e brincavam ela também podia começar a praticar magia, o expresso podia ser considerado uma extensão da escola e não havia problemas se alguém ali a visse fazendo magia, certo?

Uma hora depois do lado de fora, Sirius e James se despediam dos Potter enquanto Remus se despedia dos pais. Estavam ansiosos para entrar no trem, havia uma lista de coisas que seus pais não aprovavam que queriam fazer e que lugar melhor para começar do que no expresso de Hogwarts onde não tinha professores para lhes repreender?

Subiram correndo no trem e todas as cabines já pareciam estar ocupadas, até que depararam com uma pequena ruiva vestida de xadrez e um esquisito sapato que tinha um solado imenso. Antes mesmo que James tivesse a chance fechar a porta Remus entrou interessado.

- Olá.

- Oi. - Lily falou surpresa tirando os olhos do copo que enchia.

- Você é trouxa... - Remus falou sorridente observando seu vestido xadrez.

- Bem tudo indica que sou bruxa, mas minha família é trouxa. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Legal. Eu sou Remus Lupin e estes são James e Sirius. - Remus falou indicando seus amigos que ainda estavam estacionados na porta.

- Podem entrar. Eu não mordo.

- Você é tão pequena e é do segundo ano? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não sou do primeiro e vocês?

- Nós também, vamos para Grifinória. - James falou com o peito estufado.

- Pensei que só decidiam isso depois que chegássemos em Hogwarts. - Lily apontou.

- Toda minha família foi para Grifinória. - James falou na defensiva.

- Certo... - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- O que é isso? - Remus perguntou apontando para os três copos coloridos ao lado dela.

- Ah refrigerante... Eu sei que não é a coisa mais saudável do mundo e eu até agora só consegui conjurar de uva e laranja que são os meus favoritos... Vocês querem?

- Você conjurou isso? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- É, mas só laranja ou uva. Quer?

- Claro porque não? - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Quatro copos saindo. - Lily falou feliz tirando quatro copos do bolso do vestido.

Os meninos ficaram boquiabertos vendo Lily conjurar duas garrafas de plástico coloridas bem na frente deles.

- Laranja ou uva?

- Cerveja amanteigada. - James falou cruzando os braços.

- Desculpe, eu nunca experimentei cerveja com manteiga... - Lily falou pensando que em MIT também nunca tinha ouvido falar dos alunos bebendo cerveja com manteiga.

- É uma bebida bruxa. - Remus explicou.

- Porque vocês não conjuram uma e agente troca? - Lily pediu sorridente.

- Ah nós... Nós ainda não sabemos conjurar. - Remus falou sem jeito.

- Certo. - Lily falou sem saber o que dizer.

- Vamos logo encontrar uma cabine pra gente temos muita coisa para fazer. - James pediu levantando.

- Ah... Até depois. Você não me disse seu nome. - Remus falou vendo um James impaciente.

- Lilian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily. - falou com as bochechas coradas se lembrando de como Misty a chamava.

- Tchau Lily. - Remus falou sorridente.

- Até Lily, vou levar uma dessas, experimenta a cerveja amanteigada quando trouxerem o carrinho de lanches. - Sirius falou com uma piscadela carregando uma garrafa de refrigerante de laranja.

- Vamos logo. - James resmungou.

- Qual o seu problema, Pontas? - Remus perguntou indo atrás de James.

- Detesto gente espertinha. - James falou alto e Lily sentiu até suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e se lembrou de como era tratada em MIT.

**...**

** E ontem foi meu aniversário, 27 anos de idade, nossa acho que comecei a escrever fanfics com 16, bem espero ter animo e criatividade para continuar escrevendo por pelo menos mais dez anos.**

** Gostaria de agradecer a primeira pessoa que deixou uma review pra Excede as Expectativas, mas infelizmente não deixou nome, bem não importa porque adoro saber que você está lendo! E para Nanda Soares que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo espero que continue acompanhando!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	3. Primeiro ano

**Capítulo 3: Primeiro ano**

Remus ainda não entendia o que se passava com James, ele nunca tratava ninguém mal, quanto mais uma garota, quanto mais uma garota bonita! Mas Remus no momento não podia falar nada, afinal ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele mesmo, assim que abriu a porta da cabine e viu a pequena ruiva olhando assustada para eles com seus imensos olhos verdes teve que se apresentar, não sabia como James não tinha sido atingido por ela.

- Você não gosta de espertinhas ou não gosta de pessoas mais espertas do que você? - Remus perguntou sentindo necessidade de defender a pequena Ruiva.

- Pra que se envolver com a garota, Aluado? Ela provavelmente vai ser uma chata sabe tudo da Corvinal. - James falou dando de ombros.

- James diferente de você nós não temos garantia nenhuma de ir para Grifinória, seu pais, avós, bisavós, tataravós e afins todos foram para Grifinória, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo e o Sirius aqui muito menos.

- Uma grande linhagem da sonserina termina hoje. - Sirius falou decidido virando um copo de refrigerante de laranja. - Hum isso não é ruim, faz cócegas.

- Esquece isso, vamos todos para Grifinória, só temos de manter isso em mente como diria meu pai. - James falou decidido - Aqui está nossa lista! - falou desenrolando um longo pergaminho.

- Vocês tem certeza que querem fazer isso? - Remus perguntou ansiosamente.

- Vamos lá Aluado, temos nossas varinhas e muitas ideias na cabeça, o que pode ser melhor? - Sirius perguntou animado lhe entregando um copo de refrigerante.

- Só não vamos exagerar... - Remus falou aceitando o copo fazendo James e Sirius rir.

Enquanto isso Lily em sua cabine ainda estava tentando fazer sua respiração ao normal, sua vontade era chegar perto daquele quatro olhos descabelado e lhe puxar as orelhas e dizer que não era uma droga de espertinha e ainda que fosse, ele era um idiota por ficar chateadinho só porque não sabia conjurar, que fosse estudar. Mas o que mais a aborrecia era saber que tudo estava acontecendo de novo, que apenas por saber algo que outras pessoas ainda não sabiam ela era excluída.

Ainda estava divagando em sua mente, quando a porta da sua cabine abriu novamente e ela queria que fosse o Remus novamente ele havia sido legal com ela, ou até mesmo Sirius que tinha levado seu refrigerante de laranja. Mas ao invés disso entrou um garoto comprido todo vestido de negro, com seu nariz curvado todo sujo com uma meleca verde.

- Ah eu pensei que estivesse vazia...

- Tudo bem pode entrar. - Lily falou apressadamente. - Você está bem?

- Tudo certo é só gosma... Foram alguns idiotas.

- Aqui. - falou lhe estendendo um lenço.

- Oh eu não posso sujar se lenço com isso. - falou ficando corado tirando o cabelo do rosto.

- Os lenços foram feitos para ficar sujo. - Lily falou dando de ombros e colocando o lenço na sua mão.

- Obrigado.

- Hum... Eu não conheço você de algum lugar? - perguntou surpresa.

- Acho que não, você veio de família trouxa não é? Eu... Eu... - falou olhando pela primeira vez para o rosto da menina e seu coração disparou. – Você também mora na Rua dos Alfeneiros...

- Sim e você no final da Rua acho que já te vi antes...

- Eu te via toda vez que você ia para escola, mas já faz muito tempo que eu...

- Ah eu não estudo mais no mesmo lugar, mas é incrível saber que tinha pessoas do mundo da magia tão perto de mim!

- Pois é... Eu eu...

- Eu sou Lilian Evans e você? - falou lhe estendendo a mão.

- Severus, Severus Snape. - falou apertando a pequena mão delicada na sua frente - Primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

- Primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Sabe para qual casa você vai?

- Acho que só descobrirmos depois que chegarmos lá.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei, mas o idiota que esteve aqui antes me disse que sem dúvida ele e os amigos já estavam garantidos na Grifinória...

- São idiotas, não ligue para o que eles falam. - Severus apontou quando a porta foi aberta novamente.

- Olá crianças querem alguma coisa?

- Não obrigado. - Severus murmurou.

- Hum tem cerveja amanteigada?

- Não querida, mas tem suco de dente de leão e hidromel.

- Hum eu vou querer uma coisa de cada! - Lily falou feliz estendendo seu saco de moedas.

- Oh tem muitas moedas aqui querida.

- Desculpe ainda não aprendi a lidar com todas.

- Tudo bem eu te ensino! - Severus se apressou a dizer.

- Tem um bom amigo aqui, querida. - falou lhe passando cada um dos itens do carrinho.

- Quer começar com o que? - Lily perguntou.

- Como? Não é tudo seu?

- Não consigo comer tudo isso sozinha e nem sei o que é a maioria dessas coisas, me ajuda?

- Claro!

Quando enfim chegaram a Hogwarts, Lily mal conseguia manter sua boca fechada de tão impressionada estava um ENORME homem chamado Hagrid os enxotava para barquinho que iam sozinhos em direção a um castelo. Quando as nuvens se dissiparam e ela teve a primeira visão de Hogwarts ela literalmente prendeu a respiração e só voltou depois de Severus perguntar se ela estava bem

- Só um pouco impressionada! - e isso era alguma coisa considerando a quantidade de Universidades pelo mundo que já tinha visitado.

- Sei bem como é, não é incrível? - uma garota loira e sardenta perguntou empolgada saltitando no barco.

- Ei pare com isso Trudy vai acabar virando o barco! - uma outra menina idêntica falou se segurando firmemente em seu lugar.

Lily pensou que estava realmente impressionada afinal tinha duas garotas idênticas, da quantidade de sardas até as marias chiquinhas na cabeça sentadas ao seu lado e ela nem ao menos tinha notado.

- Olá eu sou Ava e esta criatura saltitante é minha irmã Trudy.

- Olá! - Trudy falou feliz se jogando no assento mais próximo fazendo o barco balançar e Lily viu o rosto de Ava ficar branco como um lençol.

- Você sabe para qual casa você quer ir? - Trudy perguntou animada - A Ava aqui com certeza vai para Corvinal ela é tão inteligente!

- Claro que eu vou, além de ter os alunos mais inteligentes a corvinal também tem os alunos mais bonitos! - Ava falou empinando o queixo e Severus teve de segurar uma risada, não tinha como aquela garotinha sardenta ser mais bonita que Lilian Evans nem ao menos nos sonhos dela.

- Eu posso ser igualzinho a Ava, mas não tenho ideia para onde eu vou. - Trudy falou num muxoxo.

- Aposto que você vai ter um tempo incrível na Lufa Lufa. - Ava falou dando tapinhas na cabeça da irmã que fez uma careta. - E vocês querem ir para onde?

- Não sei... Não para a Corvinal. - Lily e Severus falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual o problema com a Corvinal? - Ava perguntou ofendida.

- Hum... Só acho que não sou... Inteligente o suficiente para isso... - Lily murmurou se encolhendo em seu assento.

- Eu acho que qualquer casa teria sorte de ter você Lily... - Severus falou corando.

- Pois eu acho que se você não é inteligente deve ir mesmo para outro lugar. - Ava falou ainda não muito convencida.

Lily sentiu um grande alívio quando o barco parou e tiveram que saltar, Hagrid os enxotava novamente agora para as escadarias que levavam ao castelo, a já conhecida Professora Minerva os estava aguardando com um grande chapéu negro na cabeça e sua expressão séria, Lily não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar se um dia ela teve a idade deles.

- Vamos, vamos rápido alunos do primeiro ano, estamos sendo aguardado.

As portas se abriram e todos os alunos mais velhos já estavam acomodados em suas mesas, sobre as imensas mesas de madeiras estavam penduradas as bandeiras de cada casa, na frente de todos estava a mesa com os professores que os aguardavam e no meio de tudo um banquinho com um velho chapéu amassado em cima e por um momento Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem e segurou a mão de Severus.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... - Severus falou apertando a pequena mão macia na sua.

- E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se estiverem errado e eu não deveria estar aqui...

- Lily, esse é o seu lugar, estamos aqui juntos. - Severus assegurou feliz nunca havia sido necessário para ninguém, mas agora estava ali segurando a mão e dando forca para a menina mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

- TRUDY MCMIllAN! - uma voz ressou no chapéu fazendo Lily arregalar os olhos.

Trudy nem ao menos piscou e foi correndo para o banquinho onde o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça, sem muito ruminar ele anunciou "LUFA LUFA" para alegria dos alunos que fizeram uma arruaça, e assim continuou, alunos indo para Sonserina, Lufa Lufa, Grifinória, Ava provou estar certa quando foi designada para Corvinal e Lily ficou vermelha ao ver os meninos de mais cedo um a um ir para Grifinória.

Restavam poucos alunos, estavam os cinco ali parados na frente da porta e Lily esperava que a qualquer momento a professora Minerva dissesse que já haviam chamado todo mundo e que estavam errados sobre ela, quando o chapéu anunciou LILIAN EVANS. Soltou devagar a mão de Severus que lhe deu um empurrãozinho encorajador, com as pernas bambas se sentou e a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça que quase afundou até seu olhos.

- Hum... Inteligente muito inteligente... - Lily escutou a voz soar na sua cabeça.

- Corvinal não, eu quero ser diferente, por favor, eu tenho que ser diferente, eu vou ser diferente...

- Nada de Corvinal certo... Vamos ver ousada, inteligente, nobre, muito nobre... Bem já fiz minha decisão. GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória urrou de alegria, enquanto Lily fazia sinal de positivo para Severus, pelo seu caminho viu que o único lugar vago era ao lado de Remus Lupin e seus amigos, enfim nada era perfeito. Quando chamaram Severus Snape, Lily cruzou os dedos, mas não adiantou Severus foi enviado para Sonserina ele deu um sorriso enviesado para Lily e foi para sua mesa que fazia uma festa.

Lily e Remus não puderam conversar muito devido a bagunça e a comida que era posta sem parar na sua frente, apesar de ter comido no trem, se sentia repentinamente faminta. Quando tudo terminou o monitor ruivo apareceu novamente, Arthur Wesley sorriu para ela animado lhe mostrando a moeda que parecia ter sido lustrada e anunciou que estaria levando todos do primeiro ano pedindo que todos prestassem atenção pelo caminho.

Os alunos não conseguiam ficar calados era tanta coisa para se ver ao mesmo tempo, Lily ficou impressionada enquanto andava atrás dos alunos em filas, não sabia para onde olhar primeiro, fotografias conversando, velas flutuando, fantasmas deslizando pelos ares. Quando pararam na frente do quadro da mulher gorda Arthur Weasley lhe piscou o olho, elogiou a mulher gorda e informou que a senha era cabeça de dragão.

O quadro se moveu e todos passavam por um buraco que levavam a um aconchegante salão comunal e Lily ficou literalmente boquiaberta, Arthur indicou seus quartos e Lily subiu correndo para ver onde passaria todo resto do ano. Descobriu que o dividiria com mais três garotas, Tallulah, Artemisia e Emmeline que já conversavam animadamente. Lily não sabia como se intrometer naquela conversa, não sabia como fazer parte de uma conversa que não envolvessem equações, teorias filosóficas ou descobertas genéticas. Nem ao menos sabia como tinha conseguido conversar por tanto tempo com Severus. Sem saber o que fazer desceu novamente para o salão comunal e se enroscou no sofá convidativo em frente a lareira.

- Então estamos na Grifinória. - Remus falou se aproximando da pequena Ruiva enroscada no sofá.

- E você e seus amigos também.

- O James não é o idiota que parece. - Remus falou se desculpando pelo amigo. - Ele apenas é meio competitivo e não gostou que alguém soubesse de algo e ele não.

- Entendo... - Lily murmurou e pior é que entendia os alunos da Universidade também a detestava, por causa, disso.

- Como você fez aquilo? - Remus perguntou se sentando.

- Com a varinha. - falou dando de ombros.

- Você está me entendendo Lily...

- Eu pensei que se não soubesse fazer o básico quando chegasse aqui acabaria sendo deixada para trás. - falou dando de ombros.

- Não se preocupe aprenderemos tudo juntos. E nossos pais tem juízo o suficiente para não nos deixar brincar com a varinha antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Mas você foi incrível conjurando aquelas garrafas! - Remus falou animado.

- Eu treinei os movimentos antes de vir para Hogwarts. - falou sem jeito.

- Eu li todo "As forcas das trevas: um guia de autoproteção" antes de vir para cá, se o Almofadinhas e o Pontas soubessem disso me atormentariam por dias. - Remus confidenciou.

- Oh eu também, muito útil descobrir como se proteger de uma azaracão! - Lily falou presumindo que Almofadinhas e Pontas fossem Sirius e James.

- Parece que não somos muito diferentes. - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Pela primeira vez... - Lily falou sorridente - Obrigada Remus, você alegrou minha noite.

- Não sei o que falei, mas de nada. - Remus falou sorridente.

- Ei Aluado, vamos? - James perguntou sem se aproximar.

- Claro. Boa noite Lily até amanhã.

- Boa noite, Aluado... - ela falou sorridente.

Subindo para o quarto dos meninos James, Sirius e Remus estavam muito empolgados por motivos diferentes, James por estar certo, Sirius por enfim estar longe de sua família e Remus, por causa, de uma pequena Ruiva que tinha os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que ele já tinha visto. Os dois garotos que dividiam o quarto com eles já estavam sentados na janela jogando uma partida animada de snap explosivo.

- Não falei todos estamos na Grifinória! - James falou animado.

- E a Lily também. - Remus apontou tirando a gravata.

- Ah esquece a pequena Ruiva, sabe-se lá o que estava de errado com o chapéu seletor para ela acabar aqui.

- Sabe Pontas, estou começando a ficar muito interessado nesta sua aversão por ela. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Eu só não gosto de uma sabe tudo que é acha que é melhor do que os outros.

- É a inveja amarga que eu ouço? - Sirius perguntou divertido - Vamos lá esqueçam a menina e vamos curtir nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts, temos muitos lugares para nós desvendarmos!

- Nós temos de anotar todos os lugares que nós formos... - Remus falou pensativo.

- Pra que isso deixa de ser chato Aluado, vamos apenas curtir! - Sirius resmungou já estava começando a se entediar

- Mas se não fizermos isso, podemos ficar rodando e voltando para o mesmo lugar.

- O Aluado aqui tem razão vamos pegar pena e pergaminho. Você bem que pode desenhar alguma coisa em Sirius...

- Vocês são muito chatos... - Sirius falou se jogando na cama.

Já havia se passado muito da hora de recolher enquanto James, Sirius e Remus vagabundeavam pelos corredores, encontrando pequenos chocolates flutuantes pelo caminho, uma estátua com uma grande corcunda e tantos quadros puxando conversa que não poderiam parar para falar com todos até que uma gata apareceu em seu caminho.

- Oh uma gatinha... - James falou sorridente.- Será que algum aluno te esqueceu do lado de fora?

Quando se aproximaram a gata praticamente rosnou para eles e saiu correndo miando loucamente e os três concordaram que aquele era um péssimo sinal, estavam fazendo o caminho de volta para o quarto quando um homem magro, pálido como um fantasma e com a gata entre os braços falou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Alunos do primeiro ano fora da cama a essa hora...

- Ah nós nos perdemos... - Remus balbuciou.

- Posso apostar nisso. Pode deixar que vou levar vocês por outro caminho. - ele resmungou. - E nem adianta querer dar uma de espertinho para cima de mim, pois eu já sei muito bem que...

- Zelador Filch, algum problema? - o professor Dumbledore perguntou olhando atentamente para as três figuras que se arrastavam atrás do zelador.

- Peguei alunos do primeiro ano vagando por ai Diretor...

- Os deixe comigo zelador pode voltar daqui.

- Sim senhor...

- Ora ora mal começamos o ano letivo e já somos formalmente apresentados... - o professor Dumbledore falou ajeitando seu pequeno óculos em formato de meia lua.

- Hum só estávamos explorando, professor. - James falou baixinho.

- Hum é muito bom saber que estão tão interessados em conhecer melhor a escola, melhor ainda se não forem pegos a esta hora da noite. - o diretor falava feliz escolhendo cuidadosamente retirando um pacote de alcaçuz do bolso.

- Sim senhor, teremos mais cuidado na pró... - Sirius recebeu uma cotovelada tão forte de Remus que por um momento perdeu a respiração.

- Não arrumaremos mais problemas... - Remus falou envergonhado.

- Oh isso eu gostaria de ver. - Professor Dumbledore falou com os olhos brilhando. - Vamos podem ir amanhã vocês tem um grande dia pela frente.

- Ah professor... - Sirius falou já indo embora.

- Sim?

- O senhor Florean lhe mandou um abraco.

- Vou avisar que vocês deram o recado. - falou dando uma piscadela.

O dia seguinte começou com um café da manhã animado, estavam todos excitados para sua primeira aula e Lily estava animada em saber que seria com os alunos da Sonserina, pelo menos não se sentiria sozinha, encontrou Severus esperando por ela na porta da sala com um sorriso e os dois se sentaram juntos na mesa dupla.

- Muito bem vindos a Hogwarts eu sou o Professor Slugorn seu professor de Poções e hoje iremos começar a abrir a mente de vocês para as poções mais incríveis e poderosas que podem ser criadas! Olhem para a pessoa que está sentada ao seu lado eles serão seus parceiros pelo resto do ano!

Lily e Severus sorriram um para o outro atrás deles James e Sirius apartaram as mãos animados enquanto Remus estava sentado com Emmeline Vance que parecia estar muito mais interessada em desenhar vassouras no pergaminho do que no professor a frente deles.

Uma hora depois de passar todas as direções, o professor Slugorn parava de mesa em mesa estudando cada poção que havia sido feita, na primeira aula ele já podia ver quem seria seus melhores alunos, aqueles com futuro promissor que ele deveria ficar de olho. Ficou decepcionado com alguns deles, como com o jovem senhor Black que não parecia ter a mesma aptidão para poções como os outros membros da sua família, mas atrás deles Remus Lupin estava no caminho correto apesar da pequena avoada que estava sentada ao seu lado. Até que seus olhos brilharam ao ver o resultado da poção realizada pela pequena Ruiva e o rapazinho pálido ao seu lado, ele não teria feito nada diferente.

- Perfeição... - o professor falou animado examinando cuidadosamente a poção. - 10 pontos para cada casa!

- Fala sério... - James resmungou baixinho.

- Muito bem senhorita Evans prevejo um grande ano para esta dupla! - o professor Slugorn falou inchando de orgulho.

- Obrigada... - Lily murmurou se encolhendo na carteira.

- Ei não se envergonhe por ser boa em alguma coisa... - Severus falou em seu ouvido.

- Quando as pessoas pararem de olhar eu paro de me envergonhar...

- Isso é apenas inveja. - Severus falou alto.

- Inveja? Inveja eu teria se vocês tivessem a capacidade de voar sem vassoura. - James falou dando uma risadinha.

- Menos conversa e ação, você senhor Potter deveria aprender mais com a Lílian e o Severus aqui, com certeza eles lhe ensinariam alguma coisa.

- E quem quer aprender alguma coisa com dois chatos? - James perguntou baixinho e Lily sentiu suas orelhas quentes de vergonha.

...

Desculpe a demorar para postar, mas eu passei algumas semanas nos EUA e só voltei agora cheia de novas ideia e muambas para vender rsrsrs. Nem conto para vocês que consegui uma Cho!

Já tenho na minha coleção o Harry, Hermione, Voldemort e agora um busto de edição de Colecionador da Cho Chang. O mais difícil de eu encontrar é o Rony... Vou ver se consigo comprar o Sirius esta semana... Bem voltando ao que interessa espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Ah se alguém quiser ver meus brinquedos deem uma olhada no meu instagram (não precisa me add para ver as fotos): SAMBLACK5602

**Dafny:** Também foi sugada pelo mundo das fanfics? Que beleza! Espero que continue por aqui!

**Gabriela:** Olá Gabriela que pena que não conseguiu acompanhar a fic, eu vou falar sinceramente que apenas escrevo passo a fic pelo word para tirar os erros mais brutais e posto, porque sinceramente só escrevo pelo prazer de escrever. Espero melhorar no futuro, obrigada pelas dicas.

**Mary Weasley Malfoy:** Espere por brigas memoráveis entre a Lily e o James rsrs. Ainda estou na introdução, mas nos próximos capítulos eles já estarão mais velhos e dando o que falar.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


End file.
